Locker
by TexasCutie93
Summary: "Cartman had been teasing me all day and when school had finally let out, he started coming after me with blood lust in his eyes. I had ran through the multiple hallways as fast as I could and I did the first thing that I could think to do, which was to hide in a locker." Tweek POV


**Another request for silverlunawolf6 on deviantART, "have Tweek hiding from Cartman until Craig does... something." So, have a Creek story! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hey, you little faggot! You can't hide from me forever." I could hear the booming voice of Eric Cartman as he yelled out to me. Cartman had been teasing me all day and when school had finally let out, he started coming after me with blood lust in his eyes. I had ran through the multiple hallways as fast as I could and I did the first thing that I could think to do, which was to hide in a locker. It wasn't even mine. I wasn't really paying attention when I opened the first random locker I could get to and shoved myself in.

"Where are you? If you come out now, I might be merciful and let you keep your teeth!" I heard something slam against a nearby locker, maybe his fist or a baseball bat. Oh, man, I hope he didn't have a bat on him! I thought about coming out for a second, fearing I wouldn't be able to eat food anymore without my teeth, but then I remembered there were soft foods, like applesauce. I stayed in the locker for a few more minutes, praying that he would just leave, then suddenly a loud sound came from right beside me.

"I can hear your loud breathing, you spaz!" Shit! He's going to open this locker next. I'm dead! I hope my parents don't miss me too much. At least now they won't have to pay for my medication or therapist, anymore.

As I continued to think of all the things that people weren't going to miss me for, I heard a voice that sounded like it was coming from the end of the hallway.

"What are you doing?" The voice was very monotone, uncaring, nasally, and fuck...it was Craig's voice!

"None of your fucking business, Craig!" I heard Cartman yell at him, pure hatred evident in his voice.

"Then why are you at my locker?" Craig's locker? Was I near his locker?

"I think the spaz might be in there."

"In my locker?" No...Oh, shit, please no! Please, don't tell me I'm inside Craig Tucker's locker! I would much rather be killed by Cartman than be killed by the embarrassment of being found out by Craig, himself, that I was chilling in his locker.

"What the fu..." I heard Cartman's voice, right before it was cancelled out by a loud, smacking sound. Suddenly, a bright light entered as the door to the locker was being opened. I crouched in fear, half hoping it was Cartman. The other half hoping it was a random walker by, maybe Butters? My hope was crushed when it was Craig Tucker staring down at me with his usual emotionless expression.

"Are you okay?" I flinched when his hand came up, but felt silly when I noticed he was just offering it to me to help me out.

"Y-yeah." I answered, looking down in embarrassment. I saw Cartman laying there, blood dripping out his nose. Was he unconscious? I was about to walk away, but my legs gave out, making me fall.

"Whoa." Craig reached out and caught me before I face planted the floor.

"T-thanks." I could feel myself going hot where Craig's hands were touching, around my waist and upper arm.

"You know, if Cartman messes with you again, just tell me. I'll deal with it." I looked up in surprise. Craig never helped people if he felt it was an inconvenience. "I don't want you to be hurt." I almost fainted by the very rare smile and comforting eyes that were looking at me. Did Craig care for me?

"W-why would you c-care?" I asked, squinting my eyes in accusation. Maybe Craig was being controlled by the Underpants Gnomes.

"Because...I just do!" Craig said, getting unusually defensive.

"But w-why?"

"Because!" Craig harshly pulled me closer and moved his hands till they were both on my shoulders. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My mind went from surprise to scared to confused in just those first few seconds, but when the warmth hit me, I felt my knees buckle as I melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder to keep myself up and increase the pressure of our lips moving against each other.

"Fucking faggots! I yelped and jumped back in surprise, accidently hitting Craig on the back of his head. I looked down at the source of the voice, where Cartman was holding his nose and staring at us in horror. "Get away from me! I don't want to catch your faggot-ness." He stood up as fast as he could and started to run away from us, tripping a few times in his hurry.

A funny sound started to come from my right and when I looked, it was Craig. He was laughing. I had never heard Craig laugh and it was odd, but a good, magical odd.

"I'm driving you home." Craig said to me as soon as he finished laughing. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the exit. I felt a smile form on my face as I realized how today wasn't as horrible as I originally thought.


End file.
